Runaways
by Spark14rules
Summary: Modern AU Vastra travels with the Doctor, Jenny gets caught up in one of their adventures. When the TARDIS crashes in Victorian London are three'o must fix the TARDIS to stop a Dalek Invasion.
1. The Box

**So let's see how this goes. Enjoy, review if you want and don't forget to always keep Jenny/Vastra as your OTP :)**

* * *

It's the first change to your day in months. A singer on the street. A smile on his face as he strums his guitar. You allow yourself to stop and admire the song he sings, an old one, one your parents use to dance to. You take a look around you, at the passer by's, the busy traffic. There's a blue box across the road that would have grabbed your curiosity, but the song ends and you need to go. You're already late for work as it is.

The train ride feels longer then usual. It almost feels like another change, but you know better then that. You're half asleep by noon, you can feel your eyelids drooping. Everything seems slower today, different to your normal routine. Rush hour comes and goes, you serve a strange man who insists on having everything on the menu. As the day drags on your brain holds onto the strange things that happen.

The cafe closes at six, as the rain arrives. You get held up a extra hour before your boss finally lets you go. Your co-worker asks do you want to go out for drinks, but you decline. The walk home is quiet, most people home and out of the rain already. It's when you get to your apartment building that things start to feel strange again. You shake your head at the thought, it's just an off day, you think.

The lights flicker when you enter the building. There's aloud bang that you presume is thunder. You check for any mail and then groan when you see the elevator is broken. You begin the long walk up to the top floor. Another clap of thunder only this time it sounds closer. You stop when another bang comes straight after and you're not so sure it's thunder anymore. You grasp hold of the rail as the building suddenly shakes, lights burst and the apartment goes pitch black as the shaking stops. You let your eyes adjust, silence fills the stairwell. Taking a deep breath you wonder what the best course of action is to take, but you don't get the time to choose. The door to level 2 burst open and a dark figure runs out. The figure stops when they see you

"What's 'appening?" you ask

"No one's meant to be in this building!"

The door above you opens again and another figure runs down the steps, bumping into the person in front of you. "Vastra I thought I told.." the voice of the man falters when he sees you. He pulls something out of his jacket and shines a blue light on you. "Who are you, this building is suppose to be empty" he moves the blue light up and down your body.

It's as your eyes adjust again that you notice the strange clothes the man is wearing and you remember, he was the man you served this morning. It's when you turn to the other figure that you gasp. Standing in front of you is a woman with what you swear are green scales. She eyes you suspiciously as if your the dangerous one. Before you get the chance to say anything the man has grabbed your arm.

"Nevermind" he says "Come along"

He pulls you with him, down the stairs, with the green woman following close behind. There's a loud crash up above and the building shakes again. The man leads you out the front and you look up to see a large space ship floating above the building.

"What is that?" you ask, staring at it in awe

"Long story, I'll explain later. Quick this way"

The man drags you towards the alleyway. You halt, forcing the man to stop. He turns to you, looking at you frustrated.

"Where are you takin' me?"

"There isn't time to explain"

"I'm not goin' anywhere till you tell me what's happenin'"

The man groans, running his hands through his hair as he spins in a circle. It's the green woman who speaks then.

"Doctor, you're not considering bringing this ape with us?"

"Excuse me!" you turn to look at her, but she doesn't bother to look at you. The man who's apparently called the Doctor makes a noise like a child not getting his way. There's a sound of breaking glass and the three of you's turn to see a figure moving slowly through the dust.

"It's a Darlek!" the Doctor shouts

You don't get the chance to see what a Darlek looks like. The green woman who's name you honestly can't remember grabs your hand this time and you both run down the alleyway, behind the Doctor. Your surprised at how cold the woman's hand is. You look ahead and that's when you notice it. The blue box you saw this morning.


	2. Stuck

**Wow look I updated! Anyways thank you for the reviews, enjoy chapter 2**

* * *

You find yourself unable to move when you enter the blue box. You're in awe at how big it is inside and there's gasp on your lips, but you can't seem to get it out. The Doctor has run up to the platform, pushing funny buttons on what you presume is a control centre. The ground begins to shake and sparks burst through the controls.

"No, no, no, no, no. Don't do this" the Doctor slides around the platform, pushing more buttons. The floor shakes more and you feel yourself losing balance. You're foot slips and you fall backwards, but something long and red wraps around your wrist pulling you back up. You stare speechless, at the tongue that has now slide back into the mouth of the woman.

"What are you?" the question comes out before you notice. Almost a whisper, yet you get a reply.

"I'm a Lizard woman from the dawn of time"

You stare speechless at the lizard.

"Vastra, stop scaring her" the Doctor's voice is barely heard over the sound of the controls exploding and you fall backwards once again and this time everything goes black.

* * *

You open your eyes to dim light and soft humming. You feel the heaviness of your head as you try to look up and you feel your body sway gently. Trying to push yourself up, the bed you're g in tilts sideways and you fall. You groan inwardly as you push yourself up. Standing up you take in your surroundings, the room is decorated in letters and colours that make no sense to you and you find your bed is a hammock.

"Hello?"

No sound except the soft humming can be heard. You look at the walls and ceiling to see if there's any cameras. Knowing you've never had good patience you decided to go find someone. You walk into the hallway and look at the two ends, both looking as though they lead off onto other hallways. _Great I've been kidnapped. _You turn right and walk along, your feet echoing throught the hall. It feels like forever as each turn brings you deeper inside. You feel your heartbeat going fast, panicking at the thought of never finding a way out. You wonder if the Doctor or...Vastra will ever find you.

A breath of relief is blown when you find an archway leading into the main control room. You take a look around. The humming sound is gone, instead replaced with silence.

"Hello?" you say again, softer this time.

A face pokes out from under the platform of the control base. You lean over the railing to see the face is the Doctors.

"Ah you're awake!"

The Doctor smiles, pulling out his funny light he points it at your face. You cover your face from the brightness of the blue light. He puts it back in his pocket after a few seconds and runs up to the platform to properly face you.

"Good news! You're perfectly healthy, but" his face grows serious "Your name"

"What?"

"You never said your name"

"It's Jenny. Jenny Flint"

"Well Jenny Flint. I have something to show you"

The Doctor grabs your hand pulling you to the entrance. Opening the door he brings you outside. The coldness hits you first. The bite of the ice wind hits your face hard. "Bleedin' 'ell it's cold" you say through gritted teeth.

You feel your mouth drop when you finally look at your surroundings. Snow falls steadily onto the almost covered cobbled street. People in Victorian styled clothes walk past, horses pull carriages through the crowds and children stick their tongues out to catch falling snowflakes.

Mixed emotions come over you. Part of you feels like panicking, wondering have you gone mad? Are you locked up in a mental home forever to believe you're with a man call the Doctor and a human looking Lizard. The other part makes you grin, like a child on Christmas Day. This is Victorian England, this is what you learnt about in school, read in books and here you stand in the centre of it all.

"Is this.." you can barely manage to speak "Is this real?"

You turn and look at the Doctor, who has the brightest smile on his face.

"Oh yes. Very. We are standing in London, 1881. December 14th to be exact"

You turn back around again. Your eyes taking in every detail. _This is even better tha the bigger on the inside box_, you think.

"But wait" you look at the Doctor "Why are we 'ere?"

The Doctor's smile falters

"Ah well that's the bad news" he takes your hand and pulls you back into the box "I'm afraid we're stuck here, Miss Flint"

"Stuck? 'Ow can we be stuck 'ere?"

The Doctor lets go off your hand and ducks underneath the platform of the controls.

"Well simple really. The TARDIS got hit and we crashed here in London. We'll be back up in no time. A week at tops"

You walk on the platform, looking at the Doctor as he pulls wires from different sockets and following his every steps

"A week? I 'ave to get 'ome, I 'ave work"

"We're in a time machine. I'm sure the Doctor can have you back in time for tea"

You turn to see Vastra walk up the steps of the platform, looking through an old black book in her hands.

"There's no need to get sarcastic"

"I wasn't being sarcastic. I was only informing our guest of what a time machine does, Doctor"

"It's Jenny" you find yourself saying

"Hm?"

"My name is Jenny"

Vastra looks up from the book and blue eyes latch onto your brown instantly. Your heart stops for a beat.


End file.
